dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Netherith
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Suu/Gallery page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DarknessRising (talk) 10:54, October 19, 2014 (UTC) For your frequent edits and image updates, I hearby promote you to admin! No problem updated an added some missing photos corrected a few names an added some details here an there. Thinking about buying the books to this sometime soon when I get time. Thank you for accepting me in this wikia m(_ _)m I'm sorry I couldn't update the page about 'Meroune Lorelei '''since I'm inexperienced about editing pages and similar stuff. I gladly hope that someone could help me about that. KonaStarGM (talk) 18:23, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for Fixing Episode 4 Title should be self-explanatory. I'll try to finish it now since I've got the time/patience. Pigzillion (talk) 16:17, July 29, 2015 (UTC) About the episode pages Hello, I think the anime doesn't have title cards, however the name of the episodes appears in the previews, do you mind if I upload images of those as temporary images for the episode infoboxes? BTW, I also changed the color of the episode infobox so it matches the wiki's colors, I hope you don't mind. DekkenMinus (talk) 19:20, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :The episode's title card appears with the show's title during the opening credits of each episode. However, its in Japanese so I think we should wait until the English release shows its title cards. In the mean time, sure, upload the preview titles. Netherith (talk) 19:40, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, I didn't know the episode titles were in the opening, I watched it only once and skipped it the following weeks. In other wikis, the raw title card has the priority (I guess because it's the original source), I can upload them if you don't mind, but if you prefer the english version, then I understand. DekkenMinus (talk) 20:11, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Please add this to their galleries Could you please add this picture to Centorea and Miia's galleries. It all goes horribly wrong when I try to do it. Pigzillion (talk) 17:59, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Nevermind, i did it. Pigzillion (talk) 18:08, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Applying for admin status Seeing that you are the only admin here, I want to help out. I've recently created some templates most of them work... for the improvement of the wiki. I'm also currently uploading the screenshots of the pilot episode of the anime. I've been an experienced wikia editor and been editing in a wikia since 2010. (See proof at my userpage) I really want to help this wikia expand and improve and I became a very big fan of this franchise the moment I watched the anime. Thank you very much. --'' Snivinerior 13:56, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :Why do you need to be an admin? Netherith (talk) 06:27, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, I was planning to implement some improvements on this wikia like enabling the live chat feature, badges system and so on... I kinda said why I want to be one in my previous post. Quote: "I really want to help this wikia expand and improve" and I saw that you are the only admin here and I wan't to help you out. --'' Snivinerior'' 06:59, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :You will need to contact User:DarknessRising. He is the only bureaucrat on this wikia and the only one who can promote user rights. In addition to Darkness and myself, the other Admin is User:Zaiaku666. Netherith (talk) 09:38, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I think admins can promote other users as well... as I read in this article: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:How_do_i_make_someone_a_admin%3F but I'll still try to contact him. BTW, d you have any other means of contacting him? His userpage doesn't exist anymore. --'' Snivinerior'' 12:23, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Nevermind, I found his talkpage. --'' Snivinerior'' 12:30, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Best Response Ever! why do you need to be admin?he says lol Shouldn't you wait until you've been here for at least longer than a month before you apply? It just seems a bit abnoxious to me, especially since you've only provided templates and screenshots, which, while still helpfull don't really warrent admin status in my(possibly invalid) opinion. Pigzillion (talk) 02:14, August 5, 2015 (UTC) While I agree Snivinerior is perhaps a little ingratiating to be trying for adminship so early, the fellow has certainly been extremely active even in the small amount of time he's had here. On top of that, he does seem to know what he is doing, and like he points out: Netherith is really the only admin that still pays attention around here. Another one could only help the wiki, and even if there are those with more seniority, Snivinerior has displayed both ability and enthusiasm. I do agree with you, Pigzillion, that the abrupt leap for promotion is a little abrasive, but Snivinerior is certainly qualified. So, in my equally-invalid opinion, Snivinerior deserves adminship. For the good of the wiki. Besides, I have a hard time thinking someone would really push for that sort of thing on an ecchi wiki to fulfill some need for recognition alone. Orcish Orx (talk) 03:43, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::: Well, we all know that I, myself, will not benefit from anything I do here. Actually, I'm just wasting my time. So why keep doing this and why apply for admin status you may ask? I simply love the franchise, especially the anime. It just somehow sparks a lot of interest in me. It's just a good combination of sex jokes and comedy with the addition of exaggerated situations, expressions and tensions between that characters and that makes it stand out from the rest of other animes. And by contributing here, I'm showing my affection to the show. ::: Regarding my obnoxious eagerness to earn my admin status, as I said in my previous posts, I've been in numerous wikias, from which I am an admin in some of them, that given me some skills in editing. I'm not bragging, I'm just justifying my qualifications for adminship. Other reasons include: I would like to improve this wikia, enable some extra features and to show my dedication towards the franchise. I'm sorry that my abrupt application for adminship was obnoxious and offending to some of you. I just want to help out. --'' Snivinerior'' 07:59, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Popular Pages Tab Quick inqury: Is it possible to add links for the Category:Chapters and/or Category:Episode pages under the "Popular Pages" tab at the top of wiki. Under the "popular pages" tab there are three links "Most visited articles", "Characters", and "Monsters". Couldn't we remove the "Monsters" link, as it is pretty much leads to a shortened list like that under the "Characters" link, and add ones for "Chapters" and/or "Episodes"? Honestly, I think we would only need one for Chapters unless they produce a season 2 for the anime, but I digress. It's something I think would really help with navigation on the wiki and reduce redundancy. Let me know your thoughts on the matter.Mr. NSK (talk) 15:08, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for making the change. LordGoatKing (talk) 03:23, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem. Netherith (talk) 03:35, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Uhm, is this how I talk to someone? I think I did it right ... Um, yes, this is just nameless underling 245 thanking you for cleaning up his sloppy additions to the wiki. Sometimes I get going and I just don't know when to stop, and I was afraid that by my improper format and lack of citation I had opened my meager contributions to immediate deletion. But I saw that you've kept some of my hullabaloo, and simply moved it where it needed to go and cleaned it up. I'm sorry for having made extra work for you, I know adminship is a pretty bothersome burden (which by the way is why I'd like to put in a good word for Snivinerior, he has promise), and the last thing you need is some knucklehead with his head on crooked puking pseudo info into all the wrong places. Thanks for not throwing all of it out, if my nameless gratitude means anything at all. It's nice to feel like I helped in some small way, even of I boned it up so bad the admin had to fix it in some half-a-hundred pain in the tookus edits. 01:43, August 12, 2015 (UTC) By the way, this is Orcish Orx. The dagnabbin thing signed me out while I was typing that! Orcish Orx (talk) 01:45, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Manga Chapters Hey, it's me again. Regarding about the manga chapters, Can I post the actual manga pages? Or are there copyright issues I need to think about? --'' Snivinerior'' 14:48, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :Post the first three or four as "preview pages" but no more as, yes, there are copyright issues. Netherith (talk) 17:03, August 15, 2015 (UTC)